1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-sized electronic apparatus such as an electronic organizer used for storing data, and more particularly, to a small-sized electronic apparatus having one or more replaceable batteries housed in the body of the electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the prior art
A small-sized electronic apparatus such as electronic organizer used for storing data is usually operated by one or more replaceable batteries. In such an electronic apparatus, if the battery or batteries are removed from the body of the apparatus with the normally used power switch left on and hence in a data-write enabled state, the data previously stored in the apparatus may be lost or distorted. It is therefore required to turn off the power switch before removing the battery or batteries to protect the stored data. However, in the case of a conventional electronic apparatus, cautions are only given in instruction manuals or the like, instructing the user to turn off the power switch before removing the battery or batteries. In such a circumstance, the user may forget to turn off the usual power switch when replacing the battery or batteries and may remove the battery or batteries from the body of the apparatus with the power switch left on and hence in a data-write enabled state, thereby causing the stored data to be lost or distorted.